Breakfast Club
by nipplegod
Summary: Todoroki stumbles upon a rather questionable scene and finds himself making breakfast in an even more questionable way.


Todoroki was... confused, to say the least.

He'd woken up this morning, a bit earlier than he usually did. He made sure to change his shark pajamas and into his Normal™ ones before heading to the kitchen. He had turned the corner, debating what he should attempt at making until the rest of the class woke up, when he stumbled upon Uraraka, Bakugo and Midoriya all sitting in perfect stillness on the couch. Their heads had snapped towards him in perfect sync, eyes wide and bloodshot. They'd all stood simultaneously and marched over to the boy, circling around him.

"Todoroki," Uraraka whispered, voice hoarse and toneless. Todoroki suppressed a shudder. "Come."

He didn't know what the three wanted from him, but he followed anyways as they lead him to a spot on the floor near the stove. They sat, staring at him as he reluctantly repeated their action. They sat in silence, the dim light making everything twice as creepy.

As Todoroki slowly zoned out, too many questions racing through his head, Bakugo stiffened sharply, standing slowly. His eyes had locked onto the stove as his body moved, each movement rigid and stiff. Todoroki's naturally stoic face had morphed into one of confusion and a bit of fear. He had never had the best experiences with kitchens, after all. Not after...

The sound of the stove being turned on brought him back into reality as he diverted his eyes from Midoriya and Uraraka and towards Bakugo, who had gotten a few eggs and uncooked bacon. The pale haired boy suddenly shut the stove off, the food clutched in his hands as he whirled around to glare at Todoroki.

"Use," He rasped, voice so unlike _Bakugo, _it was scary. Were his classmates on something? Or just insanely sleep deprived? "Use your quirk." Bakugo finished, kneeling besides Todoroki as he passed the eggs to Uraraka and the bacon to Midoriya, whose eyes were unblinking and lifeless. With his now free hands, Bakugo nudged Todoroki down, forcing him to lay down. The boy had told Todoroki to use his quirk- but for what? Did he want him to freeze something? Or maybe-

"Shirt off," Bakugo growled, finally sounding much more like himself. The scratchiness was still there though, holding back any real aggression from leaking into the boy's voice. Still, Bakugo had proved time and time again that he was a force to be reckoned with, and Todoroki didn't want to start a fight. Even if said boy was about to collapse. Todoroki pulled his pajama shirt over his head, pulling it off and shivering ever-so slightly as the air hit his now exposed skin. He watched the expressions of the three, expecting maybe somebody to show the slightest sign of discomfort, yet the same blank face stayed put.

Todoroki was now laying completely down on his back, shirtless and awaiting whatever Bakugo was trying to do. As his classmates watched him with dull eyes, he realized that he had forgotten Bakugo's previous order. To use his quirk.

He assumed that he meant to use his ice- after all, almost everybody knew that he had more control over his right side than his left. Especially after the sports festival. And so, he started to bring the temperature of the room down, just enough for some frost to form on the floor. Bakugo was suddenly hovering over him.

"Fire," He croaked. "Heat." And so, Todoroki switched the usage of his quirk with an unsure expression. Half of him was wishing that somebody would walk in and save him from the terribly uncomfortable predicament, but the other half was pleading for nobody to find him shirtless and surrounded by Uraraka, Bakugo and Midoriya holding uncooked food around him.

Lost in his train of thought once again, the feeling of bacon being laid against his collarbone snapped him out of his own mind, his mouth opening in quiet shock. What-?

This time, Uraraka leaned over and cracked an egg over Todoroki's abdomen, allowing the cold, slimy object to slide seamlessly onto the boy's abs, making him shudder as it started to sizzle. The bacon resting on his collarbone had also started to bubble, the smell of-

Oh.

They were cooking on him.

What- What the fuck?

He couldn't risk getting up now- he was starving and the smell of cooking food almost put him to sleep, and well, if it meant having to eat breakfast off of his stomach, he would do it. He shut his eyes in anticipation as another egg was dropped onto his chest, and the rest of the bacon. Now knowing the reason behind all of this, he adjusted his temperature to a suitable one for cooking the food, relaxing into his own warmth. He tried to ignore the eyes burning into his bare chest as the group waited for the food to cook in silence. Bakugo moved the bacon around a bit, probably flipping it, causing Todoroki to squirm a bit at the odd sensation.

And then Aizawa walked into the room.

How odd it would be, to walk into the kitchen only to find your students cooking breakfast on another student's body. Todoroki's eyes slipped open, instantly flicking towards the frozen man. He tried to shrug, though he found it incredibly difficult considering the position he was in. Aizawa simply slapped his hand onto his face with a groan of exasperation. Todoroki had the decency to look sheepish.

"It's too early for this," The teacher mumbled as he dared to sneak another glance at the scene. "I honestly don't want to ask." Todoroki blinked.

"Ah, Sensei..." Todoroki gulped down his nervousness. How was he supposed to explain _this?_ "Something's wrong with them. Not even Bakugo has spoken more than ten words, it's scary." Aizawa drew his hand down, glaring at the three students who had returned back to cooking on Todoroki.

"This- This isn't the first time, actually." Todoroki blanched at that, flinching and sending an egg almost flying.

"How-?"

"-It was less questionable, though."

"Ah, okay."

A silence enveloped the warm room, the only sounds being the sizzling of eggs and bacon.

"...Will the rest of the class know of how their breakfast was made?" Todoroki chuckled awkwardly.

"What they don't know won't hurt them."


End file.
